Gus's World Famous Fried Chicken with Ben Gruber
"Gus's World Famous Fried Chicken with Ben Gruber" is Episode 157 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Ben Gruber. "Gus's World Famous Fried Chicken with Ben Gruber" was released on June 7, 2018. Synopsis Writer/comedian Ben Gruber (Monk, Teen Titans Go!, Little Big Awesome) joins to discuss one of his favorite foods, fried chicken, as provided by beloved Memphis original Gus's. Gus and the 'boys sic discuss the deleterious digestive effects of spicy cuisine, and partake in another edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's Intro On February 27, 1994, the NBA's Board of Governors approved a second Canadian expansion franchise to accompany previously-announced Toronto, and the Vancouver team known as the Grizzlies was born. While commissioner David Stern was eager to extend pro basketball's reach into the Great White North, ominous signs were present from the beginning as the team failed to sell its required season ticket quota before its inaugural year, being bailed out by Canadian pharmacy chain, Shoppers Drug Market, who bought up the remaining surplus. And in its early years, the team's apathetic reception by Vancouverite locals was only exacerbated by its roster miscues, as it drafted busts like the sluggish Bryant "Big Country" Reeves and the talented, but oft-injured Shareef Abdur-Rahim. In 2001, amid underperformance in the standings, and more importantly, in fan attendance, new owner Michael Heisley abandoned Saltwater City and moved the franchise to the home of the blues, Memphis, Tennessee. And so began the residency of the Memphis Grizzlies, another relocated team with a geographical non-sequitur of a name like the Los Angeles Lakers and the Utah Jazz. But also like the Lakers and Jazz, the Grizzlies would find success in their adopted home, developing its trademark grit and grind identity with the acquisition of players like Zach Randolph, Marc Gasol, Mike Conley Jr., and Tony Allen. The team's bruising physical defense and throwback low-post offense, colloquially referred to as "old man game" would propel them to a 7-year playoff run accompanied by raucous sell-out crowds that hit its peak in a Western Conference Finals appearance in 2013. But long before it was known for its hoops fanaticism, Memphis was a hub of southern cuisine. In 1973, in nearby Vernon, Tennessee, Ms. Maggie Vanderbilt and her husband Na, opened a restaurant, Maggie's Short Order, that became famed for its fried chicken. In 1984, their son Gus used his parent's beloved recipe to open a breaded-bird-centric concept of his own. The younger Vanderbilt's restaurant was a local hit and after years of success, it launched its own expansion franchises, now with 25 locations slinging its signature spicy fried chicken and sides. The chain has drawn praise from food celebs like Rachael Ray and Adam Richman, and also from sportswriter Lang Whitaker, who know works for the Memphis Grizzlies' organization and who in GQ magazine declared it "the best fried chicken in the world." Today on Doughboys, Gus's World Famous Fried Chicken. Fork rating Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, the Doughboys taste test a snack item to decide if it is worth putting in your mouth. They judge it on a scale of 'Snack' or 'Wack'. Today, they try the two varieties of Reese's: the Snack Mix and the Bites. (See photos below.) Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #WhenAreYouCreaming #PlansForSundae #IWantThoseNuts #SidePiece The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)